In Our Hearts, In Your Dreams
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: Cloud lives with a woman after Meteor occurs. They end up having the most romantic day of their lives. Who is it? Review Please


"Cloud. Wake up sweetie." A soft voice spoke to him.  
  
Clouds eyes slowly whisked themselves open to see the blurry version of the woman he lives with. "H-hey." Cloud yawns covering his mouth, and then he stretches his arms and legs.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" The voice trailed off to the other side of the room.  
  
Cloud could hear her picking the flowers in the vase by the window. "I don't know." He pulls the covers off him, to reveal that he is wearing nothing but loose black drawstring pants.  
  
"Didn't sleep with socks today?" She giggles to herself. "No tummy aches then right?" She moves out to the hallway, as she speaks to him.  
  
Cloud looks to the door; he sees her shadow on the wall. "Any breakfast?"  
  
"You mean lunch."  
  
Cloud quickly glances at his alarm clock. "Two o'clock! Good thing it's Sunday."  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen." The sounds of her footsteps fade away the further she gets.  
  
"Well let me get dress then." Cloud walks up to his closet. Opening it, he ponders what to wear. "Where should I take her today?" Cloud asked himself. Cloud pulls out casual beige drawstring pants, and his short sleeve white button up shirt out. "I should where a tank top under this. No, scratch that. The weather seems good enough to just leave it like this."  
  
Cloud turns around with a hanger in each hand. He places both of them on top of his queen sized bed. He look around the room, it was picked up as usual. The bed's white covers were the only thing not picked up. Then again, Cloud just woke up.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" She spoke loud enough to be heard from the kitchen. Not yelling, but sweet.  
  
"Um, I don't know. As long as there is something potato somewhere in the mix." He answered back.  
  
"Do you want fries?" She asks  
  
"Yea sure, some steak too, I guess." Cloud could hear her giggle from the kitchen. "What's so funny? He asks as he walks over to the hallway. He peers out of the doorway, but she seems to stay in the kitchen longer.  
  
"Nothing really, I was already making that." She predicted him.  
  
Cloud leans his shoulder against the wall, and then rests his face on the wall too. "Thanks cutie." He smiles. Cutie? He thinks to himself. "I just called her cutie." He whispers to himself. Cloud pushes himself off the wall somewhat dazed.  
  
Cloud takes off his black pants, and folds them. He looks at his boxer briefs and figures he should shower first. So he did.  
  
Five minutes into the shower, he heard a knock. "Yea?" He asked.  
  
"Food is ready."  
  
He smiled thinking about the fact he was about to eat with the person he loved. "I'm getting out now."  
  
Two minutes later he ran out of the bathroom, and started to put on his new pair of boxer briefs. He figured the grey underwear color was a good combination with what he was wearing. He puts on his pants and ties the drawstring. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. Cloud turned around only to see her leaning on the frame of the door. He smiled to her.  
  
Aeris smiled to him. "I love you Cloud, you look so cute getting dressed." Aeris walk up to Cloud. She picked up his white short sleeve button up shirt. "How many buttons?"  
  
"Two." He said as he watched her.  
  
She unbuttoned the shirt and held it in the air for him to stick his arms through. Cloud first stuck his left arm, and then he took the other half from her, and stuck his right inside the sleeve. As he fitted it on his shoulders, she began to button it.  
  
"You know Cloud. I have been watching you for the last year, and I have noticed many things about you." She started by the third button, leaving the first two unbuttoned. He felt her hands on his chest, as she continued. "And one of those things is that you never like to change you patterns of the day."  
  
"How so?" He asked as he noticed the white curtains dancing with the wind that came from the window.  
  
The atmosphere of the room was beautiful; Most of the room was decorated in white, so the shine of the light would leave anyone astonished.  
  
"You always leave the first two buttons unbuttoned; you're usually in the mood for steak and fries. You usually wear socks when you have a tummy ache. You like to sleep against the wall. You prefer-"  
  
"I get it! I get it!" He laughs.  
  
Aeris smiles to him, as she buttons the button by his belly button.  
  
Cloud's watches her continue down.  
  
Aeris looks up into his eyes. "Love you!" She kisses him on the cheek and walks out to the hallway.  
  
Cloud looks around.  
  
"Oh!" She calls out to him  
  
Cloud turns around curiously.  
  
"You also like to make love before you eat." She says innocently. Slowly, she walks up to Cloud looking into his blue eyes, her hands behind her back. As she stops in front of him, she smiles.  
  
"Aeris, I'm so happy to be with you." Cloud says to her, he takes a step closer to her.  
  
Aeris takes one more step in front of him, leaving no more steps for him. "Your turn." She spoke sweetly to him.  
  
His heart raced, and his blood flowed. Softly he put his hand on her face, and he caressed her cheek. Cloud leans down, to kiss her.  
  
Aeris's hands made their way around his back, and she held him tightly as he kissed her. Aeris thought about all those moments she spent with Cloud, and how happy she is to be with him. Forever.  
  
Cloud's arms held her tightly in his embrace; he could feel her warmth soothe him. His eyes are closed, but if they were open, they would show the happiness of being with her.  
  
They both dropped onto the bed. As he kissed her he brought the covers over them.  
  
She pulled back from his kiss and smiled to him. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yes?" Cloud looks into her green eyes. His heart is still racing. He is breathing heavily now.  
  
"You promise to be with me forever?" Aeris bit her lip.  
  
Cloud looks into her eyes, and lay on top of her. His hand moved up from her hips, and slowly made his way up her stomach. He kissed her cheek.  
  
She felt his hand move slowly up her chest. She felt her breathing starting to pick up. Finally his hand made it to her cheek.  
  
"Aeris, I will always be with you. You will always be in my heart, and my dreams." Cloud spoke into her eyes.  
  
She felt a surge of passion grow in her, and a tear broke out streaming down her face. She embraced him, with the intent of never letting go.  
  
They eventually shed their clothing, and left them lying on the floor. The two lovers were lying under the covers, warm from each other body being so close. Both of them engaged in the idea of loving each other, till the end.  
  
Aeris looked into his eyes. She held him even tighter. "Cloud please love me."  
  
"Aeris. Remember the first day we met?" He started to kiss her neck.  
  
She smiled, and he nibbled on her cheek soon afterward. "Of course, you ran into me, and bought a flower."  
  
Cloud caressed her. "I wonder if we ever met before that." He doubted it because he lived in Nibelheim most of his life.  
  
They both kissed, feeling the burning passion grow stronger inside them.  
  
Aeris opens her eyes, and brought her sweet lip to his ear. She kissed it softly and spoke a few sweet nothings into his ear. Then she moved away, and their gaze met. "I love you."  
  
Cloud kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you." He paused. "More."  
  
She giggled in bed. "Stop that!" She suddenly felt him, and couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. A moan escaped her mouth, and a loving tear ran down her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally got around eating, Cloud and Aeris didn't mind the fact that their food is cold.  
  
"Thanks for the great food." Cloud's left elbow on the table, and his left palm is supporting his head. Cloud picked up a few fries with his fork.  
  
Aeris smiles and clears her throat, her hand on her chest. "Even though it's cold?"  
  
"Aeris." Cloud looks into her eyes. He could stare into those beautiful green eyes forever. "Your food is good no matter what."  
  
Aeris smiles to him. "Thanks Cloud!" Delighted, she takes a small sip from her glass of water.  
  
Cloud stabs a few fries with the fork, and brings it to his mouth.  
  
"You always eat your fries first." Aeris watched him.  
  
Cloud stops to look. "I do?"  
  
"Yes. Always." Aeris starts to cut the steak. She watched Cloud stick a few more unsuspecting fries into his mouth of potato doom. She laughed at the though of impending death to all that is potato when Cloud is around.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cloud stabs the last remaining fries.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about the helpless fries." Aeris feels that she doesn't want to eat all her food. "Do you want some of mine?" Aeris asked sweetly.  
  
"You sure?" Cloud asked stuffing final survivors of his plate into his mouth.  
  
Aeris picks out plenty of fries from her plate for Cloud to eat. She picks up her knife, and uses the knife to slide the fries out of her fork. "There you go sweetie." She smiled warmly.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Cloud asked as he chose the next for utter potato execution.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Aeris cut half her meat and switched her fork to her right hand. Placing the knife down on top of a napkin. "Anything comes to mind?" She brings a small piece of meat, and begins to chew on it politely with her mouth closed.  
  
Suddenly the perfect idea came into his head. "The promise! Excuse me!" Cloud wiped his mouth with his napkin, and slid his chair back. "I'll be right back." He smiled, and blew her a kiss. He walked to the hallway, and into their magical white room. Cloud picks up the phone and dials a number.  
  
After seventeen rings, Cloud was about to give up when finally someone answered. "Who the F%*$ is this?" The pilot of the Highwind grunted.  
  
"Cid! How are you? It's Cloud." Cloud ignored the cursing.  
  
"Oh! Cloud, what's up?" Cid interested in why Cloud is calling him.  
  
Cloud shoved a hand into his pocket. "Well I wanted to know if you could give me and Aeris a ride on the Highwind. I promised her that I would take her for a ride one day."  
  
"Umm. Yea sure! Whatever. Do you want me to pick you up?" Cid asked.  
  
"Is that possible?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yea sure why not."  
  
Cloud heard Cid take a hit off his cigarette. "What time? The sooner the better."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour. You're in Nibelheim right?" Asked Cid.  
  
"No not anymore. I'm in Junon now." Cloud replied.  
  
"Make that an hour and a half." Cid grunted. "Later spikey."  
  
"Bye Cid." They hung up.  
  
Cloud couldn't hold the utter happiness of what he just pulled off. He jumped into the air. "YES!"  
  
"What happened?" said Aeris still at the dining table in the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." He spoke loud enough for her to hear him. Cloud started to sway back and forth in a dancing motion. He seemed to be dancing with the air as his partner. Then he started to sing, "She's going to be so happy today. She's going to be the happiest today. La la, da da." He hummed the rest of whatever came to mind.  
  
"Are you always this silly?" Aeris chuckled as she watched him danced."  
  
"Aeris." He bowed down, "I would like you to meet my date. Air, meet Aeris. Aeris meet Air." He pointed with his hand open to his partner, or rather lack of one.  
  
"Well miss Air." Aeris walks up to Cloud, "I would like to ask permission to borrow Cloud from you." Aeris paused "Why thank you." She kneeled politely to his partner, and put her right hand on his waist and her left hand held his right.  
  
Cloud smiled and, and they started to dance in the room. They swayed from side to side. "Aeris. You mean the world to me." He led her to the right, and spun her softly. Then he brought her back to him. "I can't wait to reveal what is in store for you."  
  
Aeris smiled. She allowed him to lead her away, and felt him gesture for another spin. This time he brought her to a spin away from him, then spun her the opposite way back to him. He put his right hand on her hip. She placed her left hand on his chest. "Oh Cloud. I love you so much." She rests her face on his chest.  
  
Cloud hugged her, but continued to sway to the musical beat that the moment offered. He kissed her head. Slowly he stopped dancing. "Aeris, lets lay down for awhile." So he picked her up, and placed her gently on their bed. He then lay down next to her.  
  
Aeris is lying on her side facing the wall when she felt his arm go around her hip, and onto her stomach, where he held her close to him. "Lets nap for half an hour or so."  
  
The two lovers slowly fell to sleep.  
  
Time passed and they held each other closer when one or the other, would subtly wake up. After about forty-five minutes, they were facing each other in a dreamy embrace. Both of them had a smile of content on their face, they were almost as happy as they could be. No better place to be.  
  
After more than an hour passed, an obnoxious knocking sent them out of their sleep. Cloud yawned, and stretched. Aeris got up, and walked to the door covering her mouth as she yawned sweetly. Soon after that Cloud got up as well. He heard her opened the door.  
  
"Cid! To what pleasure do we have you hear?" Aeris asked curiously.  
  
"Heh! Hi Aeris. Good to see you again. Cloud has a surprised in store for you." Cid scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Cloud walked up to the two smiling. "Thanks Cid." They shook hands. "So we're off?"  
  
Cid nodded, and led them out of the house. After they locked the door, they headed for the landing zone.  
  
"Cloud what surprise?" Aeris asked, as her eyes narrowed at the thought of Cid being here.  
  
"Well if I told you. It would be a surprise wouldn't it?" Cloud smiled. Then he remembered something. "I'll be right back! Can you wait here?"  
  
"Sure why not. Shera is inside, and I'm not in the mood to deal with her yet." Cid scratched his chin.  
  
Cloud ran back to the house. After unlocking the door, he opened it. Cloud ran into the house, and into their bedroom. "Where is it?" Cloud looked under the bed. He soon checked in the closet, and he skipped to the drawer by his bed. "It has to be here!" Cloud opened it and rummaged through the junk he kept in his drawer. "There!" He found it. "It pulled out what he was looking for and pocketed it.  
  
After about five minutes Cloud made it back to Aeris, and Cid.  
  
"Hey silly, what took you so long?" She asked him with a warm-hearted smile.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled to her. "Nothing big." He wasn't lying, technically.  
  
She narrows her eyes. "Oh Cloud! You never tell me what you're up to!" She puts her arm around his.  
  
"Shall we?" Cloud asked.  
  
"'Bout time." Cid mumbled.  
  
The three of them walked to the landing zone.  
  
"Oh Cloud!" Aeris laid her eyes on the Highwind. She opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. "I..."  
  
A grin spread from ear to ear on his face. Cloud stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Her right hand is covering her mouth. "Cl-Cloud.your ...promise." She kept staring at the Highwind.  
  
Cid already made his way up the rope ladder.  
  
She brushed his arms off, and turned around. "Thank you." A tear strolled down her cheek. She jumped on Cloud hugging him.  
  
Cloud spun her as he embraced her too. "I always keep my promises. Especially for you Aeris." They kissed.  
  
On the Highwind, Cid gave her a brief tour. She was most fond of the flight deck, and the view from the cockpit.  
  
Cloud led Aeris, to the flight deck of the Highwind. Their footsteps off the hard wood floor could barely be heard from the wind banging in their ears. Cloud guided her to the end of the flight deck opposite from the stairs. As he is looking into her eyes, he knew it was time "Aeris." He places his hand on her cheek. "I hope you're happy."  
  
Aeris looked around in awe. "Of course I am Cloud." She walks to the railing and leans on it. Her eyes were glistening with happiness. Then she felt her hand being tugged.  
  
The sky was as blue as it could possibly be; the scene was so wondrous, that one could swear they can see the wind.  
  
Cloud pulled her to him. "Aeris?"  
  
"Yes Cloud?" She tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
He reaches into his pocket. "I have been with you since the day we met. We saved the world together, and we continued to live together. This has been the best time of my life. Since I can't possibly come up with a better solution to preserving this happiness. I made a choice that I will never deny, nor take back. This solution is the only thing keeping us from total happiness. If not, our promise land."  
  
She tilts her head the other way, "What solution?"  
  
Cloud smiles, but his eyes stay the same. "Aeris." He kneels down before, and takes her hand. "Will you join me in our promise land?" He pulls out a beautiful gold ring. The ring has a small diamond on it. It was a plain ring, but it meant the world to him.  
  
Aeris completely astonished, let her hand be taken. She watched as he fit the ring through her finger. "Pe-Perfect fit." She raised her hand and slowly inspected it. "I..." She couldn't believe. Suddenly a burst of tears came strolling down her face. "Cloud." She looks down on him. Then she picks him up. "Of course." She nods repeatedly, uncontrollably. Her head stops as his hand passes over her face.  
  
"I want to love you for the rest of my life Aeris. Everything will be fine, as long as I have you with me." With that, he swept her off her feet, and they shared a kiss. The purest, sweetest, perfect kiss, the one they'll remember for the rest of their lives.  
  
They pull away. Aeris looks into his blue eyes. "Cloud."  
  
With his heart pounding out of his chest, he replied "Yes Aeris?"  
  
"I will always be in your dreams." Aeris face started to fade away.  
  
  
  
Cloud jumped up. "Aeris!" He gasped. He looked around. All he saw was a low lit room. That's when he realized, he is sleeping with the group at an inn. He looked to his right and saw Tifa; she was sleeping in the bed next to his. As he looked across, Cloud saw Cid. "Where is Aeris?" He looked around, but to no avail, all he saw where the others. At the end of the room he saw Yuffie sleeping. He wondered where Vincent was. Probably outside, he thought.  
  
Cloud fell back to bed. Suddenly all he could think about was his dream. Aeris and her beautiful face haunt him. Cloud felt warm tears stream down his cheek. "Why couldn't I just not wake up? I just want to go back to my dream." He cried himself to sleep with one thought, and one thought alone.  
  
"I will always be in your dreams." 


End file.
